Lafoliamph
Lafoliamphs are a type of Sidobosian that loose their limbs when mature and float on the water. Life cycle When the 3 satellite are closest together a stomach like organ which act like a natural level becomes unlevel when this happens these creatures released thousands of spores these spores are then pulled by the tides to the semi-flooded river deltas/bank to which they start to grow into small 5mm 6 legged creature almost like a sun grazer, but inside them are the same stomach level organ they use this organ to try to find levelish ground which are usually the more calmer waters of lakes and ponds of the river or the ocean outside of the river once there level-organ is balanced they began to change into their final form; there legs goes underneath them selves and slowly merge together to make a sea worthy plate on which to float on(the thing from the start), the creature are then washed out to sea if not already to start the process again. Forms Juvenile Form While in Juvenile form the Lafoliamph has many similar organs and pieces of the fully mature form of it but, many of the essential pieces to reproduce and and to survive in water will not develop until it starts to mature. At the base a juvenile Lafoliamph has 4 photosynthetic limbs which are used to gather energy from the sun. It also positive 2 undeveloped spore outputs which will start to grow out when they start to metamorphose, and its 6 legs will come together and form one center buoyant raft for the top half of the creature. The Lafoliamph also has a stomach-like organ which acts like a natural level which is what it uses to find a body of water and then starts its metamorphosis. Mature Form By the time the Lafoliamph has fully developed it is hard to believe that the little 5mm crawler plant is the same species less alone the same animal as it started as.The creature possesses 4 photosynthetic limbs which are now taller. Also, spore outputs are fully developed and are ready to use if the tide is ready. The six legs from the juvenile stage are now merged into a raft like floater which is used to float on top of water. This raft also has a boney bottom being made by the past bone tipped toes of the undelope lafoliamph. At this point the lafoliamph still has its level like organ(should really come up with a name for it) .The salqua are now two fully developed and ready to do their jobs. Growth and development All lafoliamph starts off as spores during the large tide times of the 3 moons closet period, Because of the pul of the tide the spores are easily pulled to the beach but usually a river delta or back. From here the spores begin to grow the first form of the Lafoliamph. The Lafoliamph continues to grow from the spore until it is around 1 mm in size. At this point it will detach from the spore and use its neutral instinct to try to find the most level ground which will most often be a body of water. Once the creature scenes it is the right area it will start a metamorphosis in which it becomes an functioning adult since it can now float it is carried out by the river or the ocean to join up with the main “heard”. If the creature metamorphosis in an uncounted pound it will continue life as if on sea but, if the creature metamorphosis on land it will be easy food any predators. Social groups The lafoliamph are often found in giant hordes of other lafoliamph reaching to numbers close to a thousand or more. When they’re juvenile the creatures are competing with themselves and all local predators to reach water before they are eaten. These swarms of new ladoliamph can consist of thousands but, usually only around one hundred of these little critters survive. Category:Polyspeculates Category:Terrestrial Polyspeculates Category:Sidobosia Category:Sidobosians Category:Ocean